


Commit This Sin

by forevermyplayground



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 19:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10043093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forevermyplayground/pseuds/forevermyplayground
Summary: She’s the one sin he knows he shouldn’t commit.But that doesn’t mean he doesn’t want her in every way that a man like him shouldn’t.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know. What am I doing posting a new fic when my others have yet to be updated? I'M SORRY. But I couldn't help it. I've been watching Shadowhunters and the recent overload of sexual tension and chemistry between Isabelle and Raphael have finally gotten to me. So I gave in and this is what came of it. I imagine a more adult version will come later. For now, enjoy!

He shouldn’t. 

He can’t. 

But good God almighty does he want to. 

Badly.

Especially when she’s standing in the middle of his livingroom looking at him like that.

Dressed in a tight blood red dress that sits on her beautiful curves like a second skin.

Eyes glowing with affection and finally free from the debilitating shackles of Yin Fen.

Because he cares for her in a way that no man in his position should.

He might even dare to say he loves her.

A truth he isn’t yet willing to admit to himself. 

To anyone really.

Because the reality of the situation is that if he lets her in, he will be leaving himself vulnerable.

For, as with all humans, she will inevitably die and he will be left alone once more. 

With naught but the wounds on his undead heart to keep him company. 

Wounds that would never heal.

Because he will be forced to watch her slowly wither away in his arms, unable to do anything to stop it.

And she will be forced to stare into the face of a man who hasn’t aged since the day they first laid eyes on each other.

A man who will never age. Never die.

Forced to live all of eternity with a kind of heartache that only one like Magnus Bane could comprehend.

Because he is immortal and she is not.

Nevermind that they belong to two different worlds.

A Child of Heaven and a Downworlder.

A veritable Romeo and Juliet situation if ever there were one.

Propriety dictates that he turn her away.

Chase her out of his home and tell her never to come back.

He should. He really, really should.

But something, some invisible force, prevents him from doing just that.

Maybe it’s the way she’s looking at him as she takes slow, determined steps towards him.

Or the small, shy smile on her lips that belies the seductress she claims to be.

Whatever it may be, all he can do is stand and watch with bated breath as she gets closer and closer.

And all he can think in that moment is that she looks so beautiful in the moonlight.

So devastatingly, breathtakingly beautiful with her long flowing onyx curls and plush red lips.

An unholy sin that, God help him, he would love nothing more than to commit.

That he wants to commit, consequences be damned.

He wants to feel the weight her soft heated flesh pressed against his cold, undead skin as he takes her apart with his hands, and mouth, and cock.

Hear her scream his name and sear it into every part of her skin, claim her as his own.

Again and again, on any and every viable surface until neither of them can move and all they know is each other.

Especially when she speaks in that soft, breathy tone of hers.

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

“Miss me?”

“Isabelle, please...”

“Don’t tell me you don’t feel this, Raphael.”

Of course he feels it. 

Every time they’re in the same room, he feels it.

The desire to be near her, to touch her and hold her in his arms.

But that doesn’t mean he’s going to let himself act on those desires.

He can’t.

They can’t.

“Isabelle...”

“Don’t. No excuses. If Alec and Magnus can find their way, then so can we.”

“What about Maryse?”

“What about her? If she can accept Alec and Magnus, she’ll accept us too.”

It’s almost endearing how innocent she can be, despite her upbringing.

They both know that despite the similarities the situations are entirely different.

They also know that Maryse Lightwood would die or pack her daughter off to Idris before she would accept a non-human Downworlder into her family.

“That’s different, and you know it. Magnus may be a Downworlder but at least he’s human. I’m a vampire.”

“Magnus was fathered by a Prince of Hell. So it’s not as different as you think.”

“He doesn’t drink blood to stay alive, Isabelle. He can have a meal with your family. An actual meal.”

“I don’t care, Raphael. About any of that. All I care about is you. Everything else takes a backseat.”

He should resist. 

He should take a step back and put some space between them so he can think rationally.

But the heat seeping into his flesh from the small hand wrapped around his bicep and the enticingly sweet scent of jasmine and blackberries filling his nostrils is making it hard to be rational.

To do anything except close the minute space between them and take her lips in a heated kiss, fangs prodding gently at her pillowy bottom lip.

She in turn sighs into the kiss and presses herself further against him, slender arms winding around his neck as she threads her fingers into the hairs at the nape of his neck.

Somehow they end up on the circular bed in his livingroom, wrapped up in his crimson colored silk sheets with their clothes strewn about all over the floor.

Suddenly nothing else matters but them.

But the little noises falling from her plush lips as he pushes into her welcoming wet heat.

A year from now when they’re on the same bed, a diamond wedding ring on her finger and their newborn daughter nestled against her bosom, he’ll think back on this moment and wonder how he ever thought he could walk away from her.

How he could ever have been so foolish as to think that he could live without her in his life for even a moment.

Especially when he looks down into the face of the little girl that they’ll name after his mother.

Leila Guadalupe Santiago-Lightwood.

And he’ll thank the universe and Clarissa Fray for bringing them together.

For giving him the life and the family he’d thought he could never have.


End file.
